A wireless side uplink enhanced technology is introduced to an existing system to achieve a High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) function. HSUPA adopts the technologies such as physical layer fast retransmission and soft combination (i.e. Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request, HARQ for short below), NodeB distributed scheduling, a shorter Transmission Time Interval (TTI), high-order modulation, and the like, so that the maximum uplink data throughput rate of a single cell reaches 5.76 Mbit/s, the data service bearing capacity and the spectrum utilization rate of a WCDMA uplink are thus greatly enhanced. In order to support HSUPA, a Media Access Control (MAC) layer includes an MAC-es/MAC-e entity, thus each UE is provided with an uplink Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) for connecting itself with a NodeB. In order to make the E-DCH support the variable size of a Radio Link Control Protocol Data Unit (RLC PDU), an MAC-is/MAC-i entity is further introduced to MAC, so MAC-is/MAC-i also supports the functions of the E-DCH. In order to support HSUPA, a physical layer is added with an uplink E-DCH Dedicated Physical Control Channel (E-DPCCH) and an uplink E-DCH Dedicated Physical Data Control Channel (E-DPDCH) on uplink, and with a downlink E-DCH Absolute Grant Channel (E-AGCH), a downlink E-DCH Relative Grant Channel (E-RGCH) and a downlink E-DCH HARQ Acknowledgement Indicator Channel (E-HICH) on downlink; wherein the E-DPDCH is used for bearing uplink transmitted data of an HSUPA user; the E-DPCCH is used for bearing and demodulating adjoint signaling of the uplink E-DPDCH; the E-AGCH is a common channel, which is used by a cell where a user service E-DCH wireless connection exists to indicate the maximum available power offset of the E-DPDCH of UE, and the regulation is usually slow; the E-RGCH is a dedicated channel which can regulate uplink available power of UE (User Equipment) quickly (the shortest time is 2 ms); and the E-HICH is used for returning ACK/NACK information indicating whether users correctly receive process data.
A Happy bit in the E-DPCCH is used for indicating that whether UE satisfies with the current Serving Grant (SG). In the case of a single carrier, if the following three unhappy criteria are met at the same time, then UE indicates the current service as “UNHAPPY”, and if the criteria are not met at the same time, then UE indicates the current service as “HAPPY”:
1. UE is transmitting as much scheduled data as the maximum allowed by the current SG;
2. UE has enough power available to transmit data at higher rate; and
3. Data are transmitted in the same TTI as the Happy bit based on the same power offset as the one selected in Enhanced Uplink Transmission Format Combination (E-TFC) selection and with the multiplying of the current SG by the ratio of the number of active HARQ processes to the total number of HARQ processes, and the Total E-DCH Buffer Status (TEBS) would require a time longer than a Happy bit delay criterion (Happy_Bit_Delay_Condition, with a unit of ms).
The criterion 1 is always true for a deactivated process and the ratio of the number of active HARQ processes to the total number of HARQ processes in the criterion 3 is always 1 for a 10-ms TTI.
In the criterion 2, in order to estimate whether UE has enough power available to support higher data transmission rate, the UE makes a determination according to two criteria below:
a) if MAC-i/MAC-is configured, identifying the E-TFC that has a transport block size at least 32 bits larger than the transport block size of a selected E-TFC in a TTI same as the Happy bit; and if MAC-i/MAC-is not configured, identifying the E-TFC that has a transport block size at least X bits larger than that of a selected E-TFC in a TTI same as the Happy bit, wherein X is the smallest Radio Link Control Protocol Data Unit (RLC PDU) size configured among all the logical channels which do not belong to non-scheduled MAC-d flows and have data in buffer;
b) Data are transmitted in the same TTI as the Happy bit based on the same power offset as the one selected in E-TFC selection, and whether the identified E-TFC (namely the E-TFC determined in criterion a) is supported or not is checked, such as it is not blocked.
At present, the numerical meaning of the Happy bit defined by the system is shown in Table 1:
TABLE 1mapping of the Happy bit in the case of a single carrierfor a singlecarrier,determiningwhether the threeMapping value ofcriteria forHappy bitHappy bitunhappy are allfor a singlefor aHappy statemetcarriersingle carrierof UEYesUNHAPPY0UNHAPPYNoHAPPY1HAPPY
A NodeB scheduler can know whether UE performs transmission with the largest allocation power according to the Happy bit on the E-DPCCH, thus determining whether to increase, decrease or keep a given UE allocation power. If the Happy bit on the E-DPCCH is “UNHAPPY”, the NodeB may increase the UE allocation power. If the Happy bit on the E-DPCCH is “HAPPY”, the NodeB can only decrease or keep the given UE allocation power. If the current transmission power of UE in several TTIs is lower than the current maximum value, then the allocation power thereof should be decreased.
As the supplementation to downlink Dual Cell-High Speed Packet Access (DC-HSDPA), the technology of dual carrier aggregation is introduced to uplink. The dual carriers belong to the same NodeB and are adjacent; and the total number of HARQ processes on the two carriers are the same, and the operation is used for configuring at least two carriers on the downlink at the same time. Since the uplink adopts double carriers, for every E-DCH transmission, two E-DPCCH physical channels need to be treated on a network side at the same time, then there are two Happy bits reported at the UE. If the Happy state of the UE is still set according to the unhappy criterion in the case of a single carrier of the present system, the phenomenon may appear that the Happy bit of the UE on one carrier is “HAPPY”, and that on the other carrier is “UNHAPPY”, thus the NodeB can not distinguish the Happy state of the UE.